Forbidden
by Cheetara 7
Summary: Paige Saki never really had an ordinary life. For one her father is Shredder, and her sister is Karai. On her 16th birthday, she was walking on one of the many New York City streets; she is captured by the Krang, and is experimented on. She turns into a fiery phoenix that she can keep inside unless she gets angry. When she meets a certain ninja dressed in red, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1: Late

**Paige's POV**

I woke up at three in the morning! Oh no I slept in; father is going to kill me! I shot out of my bed and quickly changed into my Foot Clan ninja outfit. Then I bolted downstairs into the training room, and fell to my knees. My sister Karai was standing by the weapons rack holding her _Katanas. _Her look said_, 'you're in trouble. _

"Forgive me Father," I said quietly

He just sighed. "You know my rules, no breakfast, and extra training," he said

"Yes, Father," I didn't try to argue, it would just get me in more trouble, because my father is Oroku Saki; otherwise known as Shredder. I stood up and walked over to the weapons rack. I picked up my favorite weapon, the _Sais_, and twirled them in my hand. I walked over to a control panel on the wall; it controlled the training robots. I set it to level twenty, and hit 'Start'. Robots came from all directions. I took two out with a flying back-kick, and I swung my leg around and took four more. I swung my _Sais _through the power-core of another. Soon there were metal robot pieces and shrapnel everywhere.

"Easy," I said to myself. I trained for the next four hours, then went to make some lunch. When I walked into the kitchen Foot Clan ninjas were sitting on the counters.

"Move!" I yelled; nobody moved. I reached for my _Sais _that hung on my belt. The room was cleared before I could blink. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed the stuff to make a sandwich. I cut the lettuce and tomatoes almost faster than the speed of sound. I had an entire sandwich done in less than five minutes. I walked over to the table, and started eating. Karai walked in the room, and, like me, she was covered in sweat. She also made a sandwich in record time, and sat next to me. We both ate like we hadn't in a year.

"Father has been really pushing us hard lately," she said.

"I know, and I mean WAY harder than usual. What do you think is up," I replied.

"If I could have one guess, I would say that." She was referring to the TV that was on behind us. They had missed half of the story, but a simple three words explained it all.

"…Ninjas in New York."


	2. Chapter 2: Ninjas in New York!

**Paige's POV**

"Ninjas in New York?!" Karai and I asked at the same time.

"Well that is why Father has been pushing us so hard," I said.

"Yah but they aren't any ninja. Look at the symbol on that ninja star," Karai said pointing at the screen.

"The symbol of the original Foot Clan!" I said. "That means…" They finished at the same time.

"Splinter!"

**Shredder's POV**

I sat in my room thinking about the news story I saw on the news earlier. Splinter! I thought he was dead! And now he has four new disciples! Outrageous! I thought I got rid of him years ago! Now I will have to train my daughters to destroy his students and find Splinter and get my revenge! And until he is gone, I will never give up in wiping that stain off my honor.

**Normal POV**

Paige and Karai were sparring in the training room when their father walked into the room. They stopped, and bowed; then fell to their knees like always.

"Rise," he said. They both rose to their feet, and bowed again.

"You may have noticed, but we have a slight problem," he continued.

"Really?" the girls asked at the same time.

"Yes, an old problem. Splinter is back," Shredder said.

"Oh really," the girls said at the same time, and looked at each other. "I never would have guessed."

"I am not in the mood for games!" He yelled

"Forgive us Father," the girls said and bowed farther.

"Destroy Splinter's students, and I will." And with that, he left.

"Wow vendetta much?" Karai asked.

"I know right, and until Splinter is dead, it will be revenge, revenge, vendetta, and vendetta. He needs a hobby," Paige replied.

"Maybe vendetta is his hobby," Karai suggested. Both of the girls broke out with laughter.


	3. Chapter 3: Ninja in Red

**Karai's POV**

Wow jumping across rooftops just can't get any easier. But keeping up with my sister could. Gosh when did she get so fast?! But it looks like the Foot Clan ninja are having trouble keeping up with me! So hard to find good help these days!

"Hey Paige stop for a second. Let the ninja catch up," I said.

"Okay," Paige said, and walked back to where I was standing. "I'll let the _ninja_ catch up," she taunted.

"Okay here is where we splint up to cover more ground. You take half of the ninja, and I will take half," I said.

"Okay. See you on the flip side," Paige said, and jumped to the next roof with four Foot ninja behind her. I kept watching her until she was out of sight. I headed off in the other direction with my ninja, when I heard someone kick something metal, and say 'It is all his fault it he wasn't so jealous.' I perched on a billboard to see who it was. Oh my gosh! This guy is a mutant turtle! Well his is obviously a ninja, the mask, and _Katanas _show that much. Let's see what this guy's got. I sent my Foot Clan ninja on him.

"Oh you guys just made my night," he said. He took the ninja down almost as fast as me. Okay that wasn't so bad.

"I feel so much better," he said, and then he saw me.

"Not bad," I said, and I said. "You might actually be a challenge," I hoped down from my perch. I soon had him on the ground with my _Katana _pointed at his neck. "Guess not. My mane is Karai; see you around," then I jumped away. There was something different about him.

**Paige's POV**

I was jumping across rooftops, when I heard voices in an ally. I looked over the edge and saw men in suits, with guns. They were talking quietly, but I could still here them.

"We have gathered the stuff, called ooze, form the ones called the Turtles, for the Krang," one said.

"Excellent. We can use the stuff called ooze against the ones called Turtles," another one replied.

"What's a Krang," I asked my ninja. When no one replied, I turned around; my ninja were unconscious, and a Krang had a gun pointed at me.

"If the one called you does the thing called move, the Krang will do the thing called shoot," he said.

"Wait, there has been some mistake," I said, but before I could explain, he shot me, and the world went black.

I woke up on a table. I would have escaped, but I was strapped down. Then one of the Krang walked in, but he wasn't alone. There were dozens of Krang in the room, but some of them were blue… _robots_? One of them walked over to me, and he was carrying a syringe full of blue ooze. He pushed my sleeve down, and, despite my struggling, stuck the needle in my arm. I cried out in pain, because I felt a burning sensation in my body. I felt the restraints melting away. Then, I lost all consciousness.

When I woke up, the entire building was burnt, and my clothes were burn in places, and torn to shreds. Then I felt strong arms lift me into the air, and pull me close to his chest. Every movement made my body feel like it was going to fall apart.

"It's going to be alright," he said. When my eyes came into focus, I saw that the guy holding me was… _green_. I looked at his face. He looked like a turtle, but he was wearing a red ninja mask. He looks like a… ninja turtle.


	4. Chapter 4: You Can Call Me Raph

**Paige's POV**

When I came to consciousness… again... I saw that I was lying on a hospital bed, I think. I was relieved to see that I was _not _tied down. I tried to sit up, but when I moved my body burned. That is when I noticed the burns on my hands and through my ripped clothing. What happened and where am I, I thought to myself. While I was thinking someone walked into the room; he was leaning in the door way, smiling at me. I recognize him from somewhere. He looks like a mutant turtle in a red ninja mask. Of course! He saved me from the Krang!

"You okay?" He asked.

"Not really. Who, and what are you?" I asked back.

"My name is Raphael, but you can call me Raph, and I am kind of a mutant," Raph said

"I see that. Can you please explain something to me?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, anything," he said, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Who are the Krang, and what did they inject into me?" I asked.

"The Krang are aliens from another dimension, Dimension X, and I don't know what they injected in you. I will have to ask my brother Donatello. He is the smart one," Raph said, and he walked away to go get his brother.

When Raph came back, he brought a purple clad ninja with him.

"You must be Donatello," I said.

"Yeah, but you can call me Donnie," he said. "Now did you tell Raph that the Krang _injected _you?" Donnie asked.

"Yes," I answered warily.

"Well, what did the injection look like," Donnie asked.

"Well there is probably only one word to describe it: ooze," I said.

"OOZE!" Raph and Donnie exclaimed at the same time. Donnie cleared his throat.

"I mean, that explains so much. We were turned into mutants by the ooze," he said.

"_That _explains so much. So are you saying I'm a _mutant,_" I asked.

"Yes, and no," another ninja turtle said as he walked in the room; he was dressed in blue.

"Wow you sound like Sensei, Leo," Raph said.

"What is that suppose to mean," I interjected.

"You are a mutant, but only when you lose control of your emotions," Leo said.

"Oh okay," I said sarcastically.

"Guys can I have a minute?" Raph asked his brothers.

"Sure Raph," Leo said, and he and Donnie left.

"Your brothers seem cool," I said when they were gone.

"Oh yah, you haven't met Mikey yet," he said, and sat down next to me. He helped me sit up, but when I did, he didn't let go. I felt the space between us close until we touched. He kissed me, but the strange thing is, I kissed back.

**Mwahaha, how do you feel about that! If anyone wants characters in my story, just review, review, review, and you might have one of your characters in my story. I also need ideas for my next chapter. Please help me people!**

**Cariomario123 Thank you… I think anyway. Was that a compliment? I am not sure?**


	5. Chapter 5: The Purple Dragons

**Karai's POV**

Great, I just saved Leonardo after he turned down a perfectly good heist, and now he has my _Katana_! Perfect! Where is Paige? I haven't seen her since we split up. Leo sure is lucky that I have extra _Katanas_!

**Paige's POV**

Raph had left the room, and we hadn't spoken since _it _happened. I stood up, despite my pain, and left the Turtles' lair without anyone seeing me. Well _almost _anyone; an orange clad ninja was eating pizza in the kitchen.

"Hey," he said with a full mouth. Great, I thought.

"You must be Mikey," I said

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"Raph told me," I answered simply. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to leave."

"Oh okay. Ooh pizza," he said and dove after his pizza. Wow Raph was right.

Back on the streets of New York, or rather the roofs of New York, I made my way back to the Foot Clan's secret lair. When I got there, Karai was sitting at the table.

"There you are… what happened to you?" She asked. I looked at myself. My clothes were burnt and torn, and my skin was burnt in places.

"Oh, I was caught in a slight explosion," I lied. "I'm going to go to change." When I got to my room, I locked the door, and put on my extra Foot Clan ninja outfit that covered all of my burns except the one on my neck. I put on my metal ninja mask, and that mostly covered it up. I walked back to the kitchen, and my father was talking to Karai. He saw me and I bowed.

"Karai was just telling me about your incident," he said.

"Oh that," I replied.

"Anyway, I need you two to bring some people to me," he said. Karai and I smiled.

"They are called the Purple Dragons, and they have something I want," he continued.

"The Purple Dragons?" I asked. "Easy."

"That is exactly why I am sending you two, don't disappoint me." And then he left.

**Karai's POV**

Purple Dragons? What would Father want with them? Oh who cares? This is going to be fun!

**Normal POV**

The Purple Dragons were sitting at a table playing poker. Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared by the door. When it cleared a group of ninjas were blocking the only exit.

**Hun's POV**

The Purple Dragons and I were playing poker, when a cloud of smoke appeared at our door. Then another appeared on top of the table. When it cleared, two ninjas were standing there. One had _Katans _and the other had_ Sais_. The one with _Sais _jumped off the table, and took his mask off. Or should I say her. The ninja was a girl with black hair that covered one of her eyes.

"We need to talk." She twirled her deadly ninja weapon. "Now."

**Fearless Dragoness I will include you character Raven in the next chapter. I need more characters and ideas people! Come on please help me!**


	6. Chapter 6: In or Out

**I want to give a shout out to Fearless Dragoness! She had the idea to include Raven! Enjoy!**

**Paige's POV**

Ha-ha the Purple Dragons are so scared!

"Why should we talk to you?" The leader Hun asked.

"I have a proposition," I said.

"What could you propose to me?" He asked.

"My Father is very interested in your…'skills'," I said.

"And your Father is…?" Hun asked.

"Oroku Saki; the Shedder." As soon as the words left my mouth his eyes widened, and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Shredder wants _me _to join the Foot?" Hun asked.

"He wants _all_ of you to join," I corrected.

"That is what I said." The other Purple Dragons sighed.

"So are you in or out?" I asked.

"We're in," a girl said that I didn't see before said.

"Wow, Raven, I am terrified, what you just did there, it was terrifying," Hun said. "We're in." Raven crossed her arms.

"I might be new, but I can kick all of your butts put together," Raven mumbled. I like her already.

"Okay follow me."

**Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: Aren't you Daxter Boxman?

**Paige's POV**  
Back on the rooftops, Karai and I lead the Foot Clan ninjas and Purple Dragons back to the secret lair. When we got there, Shredder was nowhere to be seen, and his throne was empty.  
"Ooh! Look at this chair!" Hun exclaimed. Karai and I flinched when he sat in the throne and swung his legs over the side. Then I heard my father's voice.  
"Run!" I yelled. We both jumped up into the rafter beams. When we got there, I was surprised to see Raven there too.  
"Good call,' I said. Shredder walked into the room and when he saw Hun, he looked like he had been hit in the face.  
"Maybe he won't die," Raven suggested.  
"Yo! Shredder my man!" Hun yelled.  
"He's dead," Karai and I said at the same time. Shredder walked calmly up to Hun. When he reached his chair, he yelled, "OUT!" The sound he made was un-human. The Purple Dragon leader jumped out of the chair ad fell to his knees.  
"I am so sorry." He actually sounded sincere. Then the mutated Chris Bradford, a.k.a. Dog Pound, walked into the room carrying a puny scientist.  
"This man interfered with our plans to destroy the turtles," Bradford explained.  
"Ooh this is going to be good!" I told Raven. Father stood up and a spike came from the top of his helmet.  
"You were right, this is good!" Raven said. Then the spike retreated.  
"Aww! No fair!" We all cried together. I jumped to the floor, and Karai and Raven followed. The scientist screamed like a girl. We stood up and bowed in sync. Then I complained.  
"Aww Father! Why is it when it is about to get good you back out, sir?" I asked.  
"If it makes you feel better, you can beat up some ninja later." The ninja behind him ran.  
"Yes that does make me feel better," I said. I turned around to look at the scientist.  
"Hey aren't you Daxter Boxman?" I asked.  
"It's Baxter Stockman," he corrected.  
"Wait, did you just correct me?" I asked.  
"No ma'am," he said, and quickly looked away.  
"Good," I said.  
"Are you a Purple Dragon," Stockman asked.  
"Ouch that hurt," I said.  
"Hey!" The Purple Dragons said.  
"I actually have skills. No offence Raven," I added.  
"Hey!" They cried again.  
"I'm Shredder's daughter," I told him.  
"That explains so much," Stockman muttered.  
"What was that?" I asked.  
"Nothing," he said quickly.  
"That is what I thought." And then I went to spar… correction, beat some Foot ninja.  
**Hey guys! I finally got this posted. There will be more characters in chapter 8! Thanks for being so awesome! Update soon, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: The New Girl

**Hey guys told you it would be up fast. Anyway I would like to give a shout out to cariomario123 for coming up with the new girl! Without it, I wouldn't have a chapter! Enjoy!**

**Emily's POV**

Running, always running. What is wrong with me? My name is Emily, and I have black shoulder length hair, bright cyan eyes, and in my opinion I am pretty tall. Usually I wear an orange shirt under a leather jacket, with faded jeans, black high tops, and some random animal hat, usually a tiger, but today I switched to all black, for stealth and invisibility. Because today, I made a horrible mistake; I went poking my noise into other peoples' business. I was walking down Main Street, when I saw people walking, correction, jumping across rooftops. Then I realized that they were _ninja. _The apparent leader stopped suddenly, oh great he saw me! He stepped forward and jumped off the roof; I was gone before he reached the road.

That was yesterday, and I have no idea why I came back out here again. Yes I do, it was because of the stuff that the ninja were carrying. It was almost _ooze. _No it was definitely ooze, and for some reason, I need to find out what, and why they had it. So here I am running away from the ninja leader and his group of ninjas because I hate not knowing! What is wrong with me?!

Suddenly the leader jumped in front of me blocking my path. He took off his mask; wait a minute, _she _took off _her _mask.

"I have to admit, your good," she said.

"Thank you," I said warily.

"Don't be so nervous. I'm Paige by the way," Paige said.

"I'm not nervous," I said in defense.

"Oh I get it," Paige said. She gave a signal to the ninja and they disappeared. "So, what you did yesterday, with the disappearing, was pretty impressive," Paige continued.

"So?" I asked.

"So, I am not the only one who thinks so. My boss, my Father, thinks so, too," Paige said.

"Your dad is your boss?" I asked.

"So?" Paige said the same way I had.

"No reason; wait did you say someone like you is interested in my skills," I asked.

"Yes, I do," Paige said. "So, you coming,"

"Sure, sounds awesome," I said.

"Good, just try to keep up." And then Paige started to jump from different rooftops, and I managed to follow, barely. When we got to our final destination, it didn't look like much, it looked like a mountain.

"Why are we here exactly?" I asked.

"Because, the Foot Clan is awesome," Paige said. She turned around and pressed the wall. A panel slid out of the wall.

"ID?" A voice asked.

"It's me Hun, stop messing around and open the door," she said.

"Bossy much," the man named Hun said.

"What was that?" Paige asked.

"Nothing!" Hun said, and the rock split apart to reveal a long metal hallway lit by futuristic lights on the floor.

"Cool," I said in awe.

"It gets way better," Paige said. We walked forward and the door behind us closed while another one opened in front of us into an elevator. When we reached the 20th floor the doors opened to a room full of ninja doing various activities. There were ninja, unmasked revealing teenage boys, playing pool, cards, ping pong, old arcade games, and some were sparring with and without weapons.

"Nice arsenal" I said.

"Thanks," Paige said. "Let's go see my Father; he is very excited to see you." We walked up a flight of stairs, and walked through another door. The door opened up to a giant room with a path over a fish tank, which lead to a throne with a very… pointy man sitting in it. When Paige walked up to him, she kneeled and then stood up.

"Father, this is the girl you wanted," she said.

"Oh yes, Emily," he said

"How does he know my name?" I whispered to Paige.

"One word… ninja," she whispered back.

"Emily, my name is Oraku Saki, but I go by Shredder now, and I would like you to join my Clan," he said.

"Um, okay, I w. ." Stupid stutter, why am I so shy?!

"There is no need to be afraid," he said.

"Oh I'm not, I'm just a little shy," I said quietly.

"Okay, Paige show her to her room," he said

"Yes, Father," Paige said, and bowed then she walked towards the exit, so I followed.

"You will be sharing a room with me, my sister Karai, and another girl named Raven," Paige explained when we got to the room. Inside the room was an amazing sight. There were four beds on the wall, and the floor space was divided into four parts. The first part had a black wall with red designs on it, and ninja weapons and workout equipment was everywhere, but it was surprisingly organized. The second part's wall was black with blue designs on it, and there were also ninja weapons, but instead of workout equipment, there were countless episodes of Space Heroes. The third part's wall was all purple, and there was science stuff everywhere, and blueprints were tacked everywhere. The fourth part was empty, with bare walls.

"This is my part," Paige said referring to the first section. "And the second and third parts are Karai's and Raven's. That last part is yours; feel free to decorate it anyway you want.

An hour later, I was finished with my room. The wall was now orange with a matching bed spread, and my entire comic book collection was on bookshelves, and I had put up a rack for my animal hats. So maybe running isn't always a bad thing; and neither is being the new girl.


	9. Chapter 9: The Other Side

**Hey guys I keep finding myself thanking cariomario123 but she is a very good thinker, and keeps coming up with brilliant ideas. Anyway, she came up with the new character in this story. Enjoy! **

**Lisa's POV**

Baby blue eyes, blonde hair, tall, thin, purple baggy sweatshirt, faded jeans, and white converse; that's me. My name is Lisa, and I am totally insane, because I have to know everything! Anyway I was walking down the street when I saw figures jumping across rooftops, so I just had to follow them. So here I am crouching beside an abandoned subway car waiting for the figures to come out. I have been here for three hours, and nothing has happened. Wow I am so stupid some times. I think I am just going to leave… wait, I see someone; no wait _something_, moving. What is that; it kind of looks _human_, and _turtle _at the same time?Weird; these were the things that I saw jumping across rooftops. Let's see; green skin, shell, red ninja mask, ninja _Sais,_ attitude_, _yep total weirdo.

**Raph's POV**

After our daily city scout out, we returned to our subway car home, and Leo couldn't help being Leo. The second we walked through the door, Leo started criticizing everything that happened during our routine.

"How did it go my sons," Splinter asked us.

"Oh great, if you consider Raph's behavior costing us the location to Shredder's secret hideout 'great'; then it was great," Leo said sarcastically.

"Hey! It wasn't all my fault! You were the one who stood around arguing!" I countered. The arguing went on for a long three hours, then I stormed outside. I was so mad I didn't see the girl crouching behind me. I only saw her when I was going back inside. She was fairly tall, with baby blue eyes, and blonde hair. She looked scared, but not that scared. But automatically I whipped into my ninja position. I was surprised when she also drew ninja weapons and whipped into a well experienced ninja position.

"You're trained in ninjitzu?" I asked.

She hesitated to reply. "So, look at you,"

"Touché," I said offended. Then my brothers came out of the subway car.

"Who is she?" Mikey asked.

"Don't know, don't care," I said.

"Yeah we do. She is trained in ninjitzu, and she is human, she is either a great addition to the team, or one of the Shredder's goons," Leo said.

"I don't know about this "team" thing, but I am no one's goon!" the girl said.

"Then you should join our team," Donnie said.

"Hold on Donnie, I am the leader I make the decisions, Join the team," Leo said.

"Pushy much," she said.

"I know right," I said.

"The name's Lisa by the way, and you are ninja's right," Lisa said.

"Yeah," Leo said.

"Then I will join your team as long as I don't have to share a room with him," Lisa said pointing at Raph.

"No one should have to share a room with him," Mikey said. Mikey would be lucky if I don't punch him into the ground. Nah I won't do that, Spike and I will just watch another episode of our favorite show, _Does Mikey Bend That Way_.

**So that is all I have for now! Sorry if this chapter was boring, but I will switch between Paige's and the Turtle's teams to keep the story interesting. Update ASAP, bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Caught

Chapter 10 is up! Okay so here I have to thank CreationImagination for the new character. Thanks you guys!  
Paige's POV  
Gosh! I hate it when people ruin my day! I was in the middle of a perfect sparring session with Bradford and I actually started to beat him when Father came in and told us there was a disturbance in the downtown factory that produced ninja weapons. So here we are: just Karai, Raven, Emily, Me, and 40 foot ninja are headed to our factory.  
"Who do you think it is?" Raven asked.  
"Most likely those pesky Turtles," I said.  
"Not likely, it is not there style," Karai said. When we got close to the factory, there was smoke coming from the roof.  
"Not the Turtles style," I mocked.  
"There is not time for your attitude Paige," Karai said taking her place as leader. (A/N Sound Familiar?)  
"If there is not time for my attitude then there is no time for your need for perfection," I countered.  
"Um guys, you can have this argument later. The person who did this is getting away," Emily said pointing to a figure running down the street away from the burning factory.  
"Let's get 'em!" Emily yelled. We all jumped off the roof and started chasing the figure. Emily pulled out her Nunchucks and yelled her familiar battle cry, "Boorockasha!" No one knew where she came up with it, but it kind of stuck to her. She easily took down her opponent. If Emily can beat him, this is going to be easy. We all surrounded him so he couldn't escape.  
"Let's de-mask this thief!" I yelled.  
"In actually he didn't steal anything," Raven corrected.  
"I you correct me again I will punch you so hard, you will lose your memory and your sanity," I threatened. While we were talking the fugitive tried to escape, so I grabbed him by his shirt and ripped his... her mask off. The girl had brown hair with rainbow stripes, and green eyes. She looked nervous, but I would too after what I just told Raven.  
"Oh this is going to be easier than I thought. Amateur ninja are so… amateur," I said.  
"What makes you think I'm an amateur," she said.  
"Well, the fact that you are caught is one factor. Do you want me to list more?" I asked.  
"No, because I don't want to hear it," then she threw a smoke bomb, and when the smoke cleared she was gone.  
"Great she got away," Karai said.  
"At least I got this," I said and held up a leather jacket.  
"So?" Karai asked.  
"It's got her name on it," I said. Then I turned the jacket so the front was facing the team. The name Serena Jameson was spelled out in pink letters.  
"Okay that is something," Karai admitted.  
Serena's POV  
Wow close escape. If only I would have told those jerks what I was doing. I just needed new ninja weapons to sell to the ninjas of the world; good or bad. I don't care; I just need money for my own ninja arsenal. You know minus the capturing me, they were pretty cool. What a waist… too bad! Wow five already? I guess it is time to go to my favorite local black market and sell the weapons.  
When I reached the ally with the black market, I saw that stalls were burnt down and there were police everywhere. I was on the roofs before the police noticed, and arrest me. I was watching people get arrested when I saw four people jump on the roof next to me.  
"You guys?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I guess we all need to find a new shopping market," one of then=m said.  
"Yeah I guess so," I said.  
"You dropped this earlier," the one that was giving me a hard time said and handed me my jacket.  
"Did I drop it or did you take it?" I asked.  
"More the second one," she admitted. "By the way, I am Paige; that is Karai, Raven, and Emily."  
"Nice to officially meet you," I said.  
"So we got to go, but see you around," Paige said.  
"See you around," I said, but they were already gone, jumping across rooftops into the setting Sun.  
Okay so now is the time most of you will hate me and you might see the resemblance between the Turtles and my team. So I will try to keep up with all the OCs. Update soon, bye!


	11. Chapter 11: Mutation

**Serena's POV**

Okay so a lot has happened in the last couple of days; big things. So first I have not seen Paige, Karai, Raven, or Emily since the incident on the rooftops. Next, after meeting them I saw robots, so I followed them. So yeah, bad idea. After I followed them for a while, they dropped a canister that they were carrying, and I stepped in its contents. The next thing I know and I feel this sensational feeling inside of me. And when I look down, I am covered in fur and I have paws. So yeah I am now a **mutant cat**. So yeah this has been a pretty interesting week for me. I was walking on the rooftops… again and I ran into Paige… again.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey,"

"So how you been?"

"Maybe I should be asking you that."

"Yeah this week's been… interesting."

"So I can see. You know, cat is so your color."

"Funny, in a not so funny way."

"I would say sorry, but that would be lying."

"Since when do you care about lying?"

"You're right, sorry."

"Liar."

"Touché, so I have to go; you know bosses orders."

"I would, if I didn't work alone."

"I would work alone, problem is; the boss is my dad. See yah around." And with that, she was gone. Yah know, I like that girl.

**Sorry for the matter of shortness, but at least it is there! Sayonara people! Until next time! Ta ta! Hasta Lavista! Okay that is all I got! Wait one more! Bye Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12:Turtle Steakout

**Wow that took forever! Sorry Guys, well enjoy!**

**Paige's POV**

I had returned home after my _encounter_ with Serena. No one asked where I had been out so late, because no one cared. I walked straight to my room that I shared with my "team". Emily was reading a comic book, Raven, was typing, and Karai was practicing with her Katana. I walked over to the ladder that lead to my bed, and climbed up, and began sharpening my Sai. Suddenly my fther walked through the door, causing us to jump. We all dropped what we were doing and stood at attention in front of the Shredder.

"Girls," he said, "I need you to eliminate the Turtles. Tonight."

"Yes Shredder," we said in sync.

"Excellent. Just excellent."

**Lisa's POV**

I sat in the "living room" of the Tutles headquarters with Leo while watching a _Space Heroes_ rerun.

"Leo, you have seen this episode a million times," I said.

"So, I like this one," he shot back, not taking his eyes off the screen. I stood up mumbling, "Whatever," and I walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a cold piece of pizza.

"Hey," Raph said as he walked into the kitchen. I groaned and walked away.

"Oh come on! Why do you hate me?" He asked.

"I do not hate you, I just dislike you, a lot," I said.

"Well that makes me feel better," Raph said sarcastically.

"Good," I said, and walked away.

**Karai's POV**

The team and I were sprinting across rooftops; we seemed to do that a lot lately. We ran until we reached the perfect place: a jewelry shop.

"Okay, just set of the alarm and the Turtles will be her in seconds," I said to the Foot Clan ninja. They nodded in understandment, and raced to set off the alarm.

"Now what?" Raven asked.

"We wait," I said.

"I hate waiting!" Emily whined.

"Of course you do," Paige said under her breath.

"Quiet," I said. "The Turtles just showed up."


	13. Chapter 13: The Final Battle

**Yay! Final Chapter is up! Enjoy!**

**Raph's POV**

My brothers and I arrived at the jewelry store in record time.

"Let's do this!" Leo said. We burst through the doors, and stumbled upon three Foot ninja.

"Foot ninja, robbing a jewelry store?" Donnie asked.

"That doesn't seem right, but get 'em!" Leo yelled. As I fought off the ninja, something didn't feel right. I mean, what would the Shredder want with jewelry. After we had finished the ninja, I had to ask. "Why would Shredder tell the Foot Clan to rob a jewelry store?"

"Because it is a trap," a feminine voice said behind me.

"Karai?!" Leo asked.

"Yeah, but this time we brought friends," Karai said as a huge wave of Foot ninja burst through the windows, doors, and the roof.

…..

The Turtles were constantly fighting off Foot ninja while the girls watched.

"This should be easy," Emily said.

"Not so true, the Foot ninja aren't the best fighters," Paige said.

"True," Raven and Karai said at the same time. Eventually all of the Foot ninja were either dead or unconscious.

"Give it up girls," Leo said.

"Why should we?" Paige asked.

"Because we defeated all of your ninja," Donnie said.

"Not all of them," Karai said and pointed behind the Turtles. They turned around, and gasped at the sight of the Shredder.

"You forget me," he said. The Turtles attacked, but the Shredder was too powerful.

"Let's go outside and wait for the last result," Karai said, and the girls left. The Shredder and Turtles continued the fight, and everyone knew, this was the final battle.

…

The girls had left the store, and Paige was the only one left. She was about to leave when the jewelry store collapsed, and four turtle humanoids emerged. They walked up to the shocked girl. Raph was the first to speak.

"Paige, I did this for you," he said in a whisper.

"You killed my father for ME!" she yelled.

"Paige, you know he was the bad guy," Raph said.

"But so am I," she said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Now you do not have to be. Come live with us, and see what it is like to be the good guy for once," Raph said. Paige walked up to Raph, and looked up, her brown eyes meeting his green.

"Raphael, I will admit that sounds nice, but I need time to adjust," she said, and wrapped Raph in a hug. "You were the best friend I ever had," she whispered into his ear, and then she disappeared into the darkness. Raph smiled in hope that he would see her again someday. Hopefully someday soon, but it would be sooner than he would ever think…

**And done, if I get enough reviews, maybe a sequel will come next. Good bye for now. Oh I almost forgot, I will be writing a G.I. Joe story… please read when I post it. **


End file.
